Locked in the Loo
by Duck Goddess
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny lock Ron and Hermione in the toilet in Chapter 3 of Things I'll Never Say? They deal with PMS, death and of course, their feelings for each other. RHr


Locked in the Loo

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter! Only own the plot (there's a plot?) and Things I'll Never Say.

A/N: This is a one-shot about the scene in Chapter 3 of Things I'll Never Say when Harry, Ginny and the other Gryffs lock poor Ron and Hermione in the toilet. This is what REALLY went on between them. I think this is a lot fluffier so I don't know what people think. Hope you like it!

"Well, I'm doing an investigation on wands, so can I see yours?" Harry suddenly said, his hand held out. _Weird,_ Ron thought, _why would HARRY be doing an investigation on wands? Ah well. It's not like he's going to do anything to us._

He took out his wand from his robe pocket and thrust it into Harry's hand. Ron glanced sideways at Hermione and saw that she did the same thing.

Why did they always have to fight? Ron asked himself that question countless times. It wasn't fair. She always seemed so nice to Harry but so horrible to him.

Everything Hermione did would annoy him. How she would have that exasperated look on her face when he said something stupid. How she would always have that horrible glint in her eye when she thought she was right.

How her curly, brown hair glistened beautifully in the sun. How she looked so naturally pretty when she concentrated on her book, her big, brown eyes absorbing every word in the text, her frizzy hair falling in her face…_Stop it!_ Ron ordered himself.

"Thanks a lot," Harry said gratefully but there was something fishy about the smile on his face.

"Don't they need to go to the toilet, everyone?" Ginny spontaneously called. _Huh? How does she know I have to go? Did she find out about what the Healer said? How my bladder was the smallest ever to exist in the wizarding world? And that I really, really need to pee right now?_

Suddenly, a wave of Gryffindors came rushing towards him and Hermione.

"Harry! Ginny! What are you d- AARRGGHH!" Hermione shouted as they got pushed into the loo. Before they could do anything, Harry and Ginny (the cunning little brats) locked the door.

"Let us out, you morons!" Ron cried as he pounded on the door.

"I am the Head Girl! Let us out immediately!" Hermione shouted, acting very…Hermione-ish. Ron tried to think of something to get them out of there. He suddenly thought of something: BLACKMAIL.

"And I am the Head Boy! If you don't unlock the door, I'll take 100 points off – wait…that means I'm taking points away from my own house! I can't do that!" Ron cried desperately.

Hermione threw him a glare.

"You should learn to think out of Gryffindor and for the school, Ronald," she said snappishly. Ron ignored her.

"Harry, if you don't let me out now, I'll tell everyone about the time a few weeks ago in the dorm –"

"_Silencio!_" Harry said hastily. Ron tried to continue but found that he couldn't talk and grabbed his throat. He saw Hermione roll her eyes. Ron glared at her. She glared right back.

"_Finite incantatem,_" he heard Harry say.

"God, if only you weren't so stupid! If only you kept your wand!" Hermione complained.

"Me, stupid? You have to remember that you gave your wand to HIM as well!" Ron snapped. Hermione blushed and Ron got a little feeling of satisfaction as she couldn't think of anything to say. But he was a bit guilty as well. If he hadn't called her those names, they probably wouldn't be here right now. _We're going to be here for a long time. Calling Harry and Gin stubborn is the understatement of the year._

Hermione glared at the door. She then glared at Ron. She glared at his thick red hair, his royal blue eyes and his big, long nose. How could they have been so thick and careless? Knowing Harry and Ginny, they'd probably be stuck there for a very long time.

"Dammit!" Hermione groaned and instantly covered her mouth. _Did I just say that out loud?_ She could feel Ron's stare on her.

"What?" she snapped, trying to cover it up.

"Nothing!" Ron said hastily.

"God, if only I weren't stuck here with you," Hermione groaned.

"So you'd rather be stuck here with, say, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"No, I just don't want to be trapped in a toilet with you!" Hermione said, her anger building up inside her.

"Yeah? Well, just suck it up and deal with it! You know what, Hermione? You may be the cleverest witch Hogwarts has ever seen but you really need to know how to socialize with people!" Ron said angrily, his deep blue eyes filled with anger and satisfaction, knowing that what he said had gotten to her.

Hermione sniffed and looked away. To tell you the truth, she was deeply hurt by the things he said to her. Although he called her a know-it-all at least once a week, this time Hermione felt like Ron really meant it. Most of the time, it was like a joke but this time…she could see it in his eyes. Hermione could also feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she instantly wiped them away.

Hermione was in love with Ron. The only people that knew were Ginny and Leah (A/N: coughcough). She loved his passion, his bravery and above all else, his loyalty to Harry. He really was a true Gryffindor, as well as Ginny of course. It was in their blood.

Hermione didn't realize that she was staring at him and shook out of it when she met his eyes. Why did they always have to fight? What was it about him that she loved to argue with? Why couldn't they just act like normal best friends? She did blurt out what she felt. How he was her best friend and that she truly cared about him. But most of all, she loved him.

Of course it was kind of soon to say so, but she did, she loved him. Hermione's been in love with him for seven years and he didn't even notice. He was so damn oblivious. That was probably what she hated about him – how he couldn't notice her. How he could drool over other girls right in front of her. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"Ron," she said softly. He looked up, clearly surprised that she spoke to him.

"What?" he asked in a very hostile way.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying you were annoying and immature. I know I've never apologized before so it must be a surprise," Hermione said quickly.

Ron was surprised – most of the fights they had just dissolved because they had to help Harry in the time of evil.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for calling you bossy and a know-it-all and stuff," he said, looking at his feet. He was still kind of shocked that they were having this conversation. His anger had disappeared altogether.

But what surprised him the most that minute was the fact that Hermione walked away from the door, sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was the second hug they had ever had.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his shoulder. Finally, he let go and she lifted her head.

"I guess that means we're friends again?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course. Do our fights ever last with Harry around?" Ron joked. They laughed.

_It's nice to be laughing with Hermione again,_ Ron thought.

"I'm glad we're friends again," Hermione said and the next surprise was that she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He could instantly feel the heat rising in his face.

"Wow, Herm, I think we should have fights more often," Ron said cheekily, "I mean, a hug and a kiss?"

"You wish, Ronald," Hermione said with a smirk. The look on her face was so different from what Ron was use to – happy looks, sad looks and angry looks. Two of them were almost always caused by him. Those made him feel really bad about him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for a lot of other things as well," Ron said quietly, "I'm sorry for making you cry in first year. I'm sorry for blaming you about 'Scabbers' in third year. I'm sorry for overreacting about Vicky. I'm sorry for being so irresponsible about my duties. I'm sorry for everything."

Hermione sat there, dumbstruck. Ron sounded so sincere, it was unnerving. She had never seen him like this before. Normally, he never took anything seriously, apart from Quidditch.

"You don't have to apologize, Ron," she said gently, "You're my friend. Of course I'll forgive you."

"It's just…I feel so guilty, you know? The war's coming up, I feel like I need to clean things up if I…you know, die," Ron said awkwardly.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU WILL NOT DIE! YOU WILL FIGHT AND YOU WILL LIVE!" Hermione screamed.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Ron said quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I…overreacted," Hermione said, looking away.

"No shit, Sherlock," he said, grinning.

"It's just…I hate it when people say that. I hate thinking about people dying in the war…especially my parents…you know, they're muggles so they're potential targets," Hermione said, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, Herm, they'll be fine. Harry can kill him," Ron said confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

"Hermione, don't say that. You know he can do it. He's HARRY."

"Hmm…I guess," Hermione said, the doubt clear in her voice.

They were both silent for a moment, thinking about what could happen in the war. How Harry could defeat Voldemort and all that crap (A/N: sorry not thinking properly).

Hermione looked at him. He looked so adorable when he was his eyebrows were furrowed. It was funny, as well. Suddenly, she started to giggle and it soon turned into a full-blown laughing fit (A/N: they're stuck in a toilet with the person they're madly in love with so of course they're going a bit…mad and weird)

Ron stared at her. Hermione was NOT the kind of person who would have a laughing fit. _What if someone took a Polyjuice Potion? She has been kind of weird today. I mean, would the real Hermione apologize to me?_

"Who are you?" Ron snarled. That stopped Hermione from laughing and she sweat dropped.

"Hermione Granger," she said slowly, as if he was a 3-year-old kid who didn't understand anything.

"NOO! The real Hermione wouldn't say sorry to me after a fight! The real Hermione wouldn't have a laughing fit either!" Ron said hysterically.

"Ron! Trust me! I'm the real Hermione! I know for a fact that your middle name is Bilius!" she said, trying to calm him down. Ron stopped. Hermione was the only one (apart from his family) who knew what his middle name was.

"Okay, you're Hermione," Ron concluded.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Ron immediately tensed, not use to this kind of display of affection from her.

"When do you think they'll unlock the door?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to try now?" he suggested.

"Okay."

Ron stood up and walked over to the door. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door as hard as he could but it didn't budge.

"Nope, it's still locked," Ron said to her.

"Oh. That's too bad. There was a book that I was reading, it was –"Hermione was interrupted by the sound of Ron's stomach grumbling. She glared at him.

"I'm hungry," Ron whined helplessly.

"Oh, suck it up," Hermione snapped, echoing Ron's previous words.

"Aww…now you're going all stressy on me…" Ron whimpered. Yet again, Hermione glared at him. Ron held up his hands in mock surrender.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed since Harry and Ginny locked them in the toilet. Ron and Hermione were now sitting across from each other, the door in between them. Hermione was trying to calm herself down – damn PMS!

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Ron suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

"Wow! Hermione finally saying the sacred words: I don't know!" Ron teased. She shut him up with her death stare.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked, trying to think of a topic.

"Um…I don't know," Hermione said. He had just interrupted her annual staring-at-Ron thing. Also, her cramps were getting worse and she was really craving some nice, yummy, chocolate ice-cream.

She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, the concern genuine in his eyes.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly said. She didn't want to embarrass herself by telling him that she had her period.

"No, seriously, what's wrong? You look really ill," Ron said.

"Let's just say that I'm having what every woman has once a month," Hermione said wryly.

"Oh. Right. Um. Well, I won't disturb you then," Ron said nervously, his face like a radish. Hermione giggled, yet again.

"Two giggles in fifteen minutes. You're on a roll, Herm," Ron commented.

"Shut up," Hermione said, her cheeks red. Ron stared at her and back at the door. He could hear the people outside laughing and chatting. Hermione caught him staring. She knew why the Gryffs locked them in here. It's just…she was too shy to say anything. She didn't know if this was the right time to say anything. _Ah, screw it,_ Hermione thought.

"Do you know why they locked us in here?" Hermione asked innocently.

"No. Do you?"

"I think I know why. But I'm not sure if it's true."

"Okay, why then?" Ron pursued.

"They think we have feelings for each other and want us to profess our love for each other," Hermione said bluntly.

Ron was gobsmacked. _Shit! How the hell did they know? I didn't let anyone know! I was being so secretive! _(A/N: yet again, coughcough)

"Um. That's…strange," Ron finally said.

"Yes. Strange, is it not?" Hermione said, hiding the sadness inside her. He obviously didn't have feelings for her.

Ron glanced at her. He knew she was trying to hide her true feelings. You could tell by the way her eyes were struggling to hide the emotions.

"Hermione, how do you feel? Just tell me. I'm your friend. You don't have to hide anything," he said gently.

Hermione stared at him. How could she tell him how she felt? How could she tell him that every time she looked at him or thought about him, she wanted to snog him senseless?

"I'm…fine," Hermione reassured him.

"Oh, please. Herm, I heard you hesitate. Are you sad or something?" Ron asked.

"No. Yes. Yes, I am sad. I have PMS remember?" Hermione said with a grin.

Ron didn't believe her.

"It's not PMS. It's something about me. Did I hurt you or something?" Ron asked carefully.

Hermione didn't answer. Of course he hurt her. He hurt her by not loving her. It wasn't his fault or anything. It was just the fact that she loved him but he didn't return it. There was no harm in telling him. He was her best friend – he said so himself. The only thing she could do was tell him and get over him.

"Yes. You did hurt me but not intentionally. Well, at least I don't think that was your intention," Hermione blurted out.

"How did I hurt you? I need to know," Ron said.

"I like you, Ron. But the thing is, you don't like me. That's how you hurt me. It's not your fault. Now, the only thing I can do is get over you so can you please forget whatever I said and can we act like friends?" Hermione said very quickly.

Yet again, Ron was shocked. How could Hermione think that he didn't like her? Of course he liked her. They were best friends!

"Hermione, how could you think that? Of course I like you. We're friends, remember?" Ron reminded her.

Now, these were the times that Hermione loved arguing with Ron. These were also the times when she wanted to break his neck. She snapped.

"YOU ARE SUCH A MORON! I MEANT THAT I LIKE YOU NOT IN A FRIEND WAY BUT AS IN…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! AT LEAST I HOPE YOU DO THIS TIME! GOD, I JUST WANT TO STRANGLE YOU SOMETIMES! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND BE SO DAMN OBLIVIOUS? I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed.

Ron's first thought was: God, the PMS must be really getting to her. His second thought was: I'm a moron? His third thought was: I'm not oblivious! His fourth thought was: Why would she want to strangle me? I'm too loveable! And finally, his fifth thought was: Wait…she loves me?

"I feel the same way for you," Ron said simply. Hermione had recovered from her screaming fit and just stared at him.

"Oh," she said. Both of them were waiting for the other to say something but they just couldn't find what they wanted to say.

"What do we do now?" they asked each other at the same time. They laughed nervously.

"Um…I don't know," Ron was back to being a typical Ron since he uttered those words.

"Well, you could ask me out," Hermione suggested.

"Wait, I have to ask you out? But I've never done that before," Ron whined. She threw him a glare.

"Okay, okay! Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed and she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her mouth onto his and soon broke away.

"You've finally said it!" Hermione shrieked with happiness.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Ron said with a cocky grin on his face.

She kissed him again and…well, you'd know the rest if you read Things I'll Never Say!

A/N: So what do you think? This is the fluffiest story I've ever written and it's also my first one-shot. Please review! Also, read Things I'll Never Say! It's a sort of companion piece but it's a D/G/H.

Originally written: June 2005


End file.
